warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Truly Madly Deeply
This is part of the Songfic Series This is a songfic about ScorchstreakXSmallsongXFlaringstep. It is the third songfic in Push Enjoy <3 Truly Madly Deeply Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between? I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me Is this really it? Scorchstreak stared at the she-cat lying next to him. Is this a dream? Smallsong, a beautiful she-cat, was his love. But he was a non-attractive tom who could never catch the eye of the she-cat of his dreams. But right now, the she-cat that he had loved since they were apprentices had thrown off the protective covering that Flaringstep had provided her and told him off. Flaringstep was sitting nearby, his back to the two of them. He was obvioulsy sobbing, and his shoulders shook with either grief or anger. "So, Scorchstreak, is this a promise?" Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined? Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine? The red tom stared back at the pale she-cat. "I-i, yes, that's a promise." "Thank the stars that you're serious." Smallsong sighed. "I love you, Scorchstreak." Scorchstreak felt like he was dreaming. The popular and beautiful she-cat was sitting next to him. Blinking his eyes, he glanced at Smallsong. He wanted to tell her that he truly loved her, but it felt too fragile to say anything yet. Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this, Scorchstreak remembered when he was an apprentice, he would lie awake in his nest, staring at Smallpaw, who slept peacefully next to Flaringpaw. He remembered trying to creep closer to the young she-cat and getting close to her, but she always stuck by Flaringpaw, and the tom snarled at Scorchpaw when he came near. Scorchstreak had become sullen with anger, and tried to show off to Smallpaw eagerly in training sessions. She barely paid attention to him, but maybe he had managed to impress her. I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world The next day, Scorchstreak stretched in the den and purred at Smallsong. "It's great to have you around." He told her, feeling happy that she had chosen him. Smallsong smirked. "Flaringstep was a jerk. He was selfish and only loved me for the fame. He's someone I never want near me again." Feeling defensive, Scorchstreak mewed. "He's not the best tom to be around. I'll make sure he stays away from you." Like he did to me. Scorchstreak thought angrily. Truly, madly, deeply, I am Foolishly, completely falling She blinked at me, her eyes drawing me in. "Thank you." He purred and blushed. "I'd do anything for you, my love." He embraced her, then padded outside to greet Sunflash, the deputy. "Can I go on the next hunting patrol?" "Sure." The deputy mewed, then she purred. "Why don't you go hunting with Smallsong?" Scorchstreak squirmed happily and blushed even more. "I'd love to." He blurted out and rushed over to Smallsong. "Sunflash said we can go hunting together." And somehow you caved all my walls in So baby, say you'll always keep me She skipped happily beside me, her face alight with love and happiness. Joy flowed into Scorchstreak's heart and he curled his tail around her, purring. "Where shall we hunt?" He mewed, feeling love rush into his voice. Smallsong's eyes glittered with excitement. "Let's go near the Stream. I'm sure we can find some good fish there." Nodding, Scorchstreak matched her stride and breathed in her scent. He felt alive, not as lonely as he used to feel when she was with Flaringstep. Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you In love with you Scorchstreak stopped Smallsong next to the bend of the river and curled his tail around her. "I wanted to confess something to you." He murmured softly. "Yes?" "I thought I would forever be alone, and I would end up watching you be with Flaringstep forever. I can't say how in love I am with you, and how lovely this evening is." Scorchstreak stared into her eyes. Smallsong shifted, her eyes blinking. "I thought I would be stuck with Flaringstep forever. He seemed to perfect, but he was just a tom who wanted to use me." Smallsong mewed. Scorchstreak felt his heart crawl to his throat. "I guess we're the same?" "The same." Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said? Scorchstreak stared at the she-cat next to him. She was breathing slowly, and she was purring softly like she was dreaming about something happy. The red tom desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her, but she was sleeping, and she had confessed her urge and will to be with him. Was that enough? Scorchstreak closed his eyes, and felt Flaringstep close in behind him. But the tom only bent down and touched Smallsong's ear softly, and whispered. "I'm sorry." Then he was gone. Smallsong stirred a bit, and Scorchstreak leaned down and whispered. "I love you. Sleep well, my love." Smallsong seemed to purr a bit and fell asleep once more. And tender touches, just to show you how I feel Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal? Sighing, and tom stepped back, but he wanted to lay his tail on her, just to show he actually loved her. Words meant nothing to him, he wanted to'' show'' his affection. Smallsong was still sleeping softly, and Scorchstreak didn't know what to do. Flaringstep was close by, right outside. Socrchstreak wanted to embrace the small she-cat, but he also wanted to just stay by her side, pretending that their relationship was an easy thing to deal with. Which it wasn't. Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it The next night, Scorchstreak sat outside and began to relive the day. Smallsong had bounced next to him, her eyes glowing with affection. She nudged Scorchstreak playfully and they hunted outside together. When they came back to camp, it was practically empty. Smallsong pulled him in and they began to share tongues, murmuring their wishes with each other. Then Flaringstep came by, and he stopped by Scorchstreak. "I'm sorry for making your relationship difficult with Smallsong. Tell her I'm sorry. She'll understand." The red tom watched as Flaringstep walked away, but he could tell that Flaringstep was truly sorry for what he had done. Scorchstreak slid over to Smallsong, and licked her pelt. "You had a tough spot there." He purred. She rolled her eyes. "You look a bit shaky, Scorchstreak. I saw Flaringstep talk with you. Did he say anything to hurt your feelings?" She growled, her glare focused on Flaringstep. Scorchstreak shook his head. "No, he came over to say that he was sorry. For whatever he's done to you." That registered, but Smallsong didn't seem to like it. "Well whatever he's trying to do, I'll never truly forgive him." She muttered, then curled up to sleep beside Scorchstreak. Now, he was staring at her sleeping form once again, then looked up at the stars. StarClan was making this easy, but he felt as though it was too easy. Shouldn't finding love and a good mate be hard? Scorchstreak felt so unsure of himself. 'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same My heart would fall apart if someone said your name Scorchstreak remembered when he saw Smallsong and Flaringstep first together, his heart had broke. He had been distressed, and he couldn't do anything right. And truly, madly, deeply, I am Foolishly, completely falling And somehow you caved all my walls in So baby, say you'll always keep me Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you I hope I'm not a casualty, Hope you won't get up and leave Might not mean that much to you But to me it's everything, everything Truly, madly, deeply, I am Foolishly, completely falling And somehow you caved all my walls in So baby, say you'll always keep me Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you), In love (in love) with you (with you) In love (in love) with you (with you) With you, oh! Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Push